The Smurflings - Hard as Stone
by TheIconicalIconofIcon-dom
Summary: Snappy is a student of Hefty. He wants to be as strong as the village's body-builder so he does everything Hefty tells him to do. While Sassette on the other side was fascinated by Clumsy's hobby of collecting rock and thought she could also try it on her own. On her birthday, many things will happen, they can either be good or bad which will create a big effect on their friendship
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I just wanted to inform you guys that this will be all about Sassette and Snappy. I will make two more stories where she will be paired with Slouchy or Nat depending on what will cross my mind.

That's all I have to say for now, fellas. Sit back, read, and enjoy. (For best entertainment, please read with a cup of coffee or a mushy pillow.)

Hard as Stone

A Sassette Smurfling and Snappy Smurfling love story.

Chapter 1

Snappy's POV

"Huff, two! Huff, two! Huff, two!"

Who knows being Hefty's trainee could be so tiring? Ugh, why do I even ask? Of course, everyone knows it's really exhausting to exercise all day long!

"You're doing great, Snappy! Keep it up! Make it faster!"

"35…36…37…" I counted as I tried to lift my whole body from the floor using my two arms. I've been doing push-ups ever since I got here in his mushroom this morning. And I feel like I've been soaked in a pool of warm sweat.

Hefty continued to lift two barbells on his hands, occasionally stopping to drink water and wipe his own sweat. He didn't even showed me some generosity to wipe mine nor give me some water.

"45…46…forty-ugh!" I fell face first on the floor finally giving up. I feel like I can't move a muscle anymore and I'm totally laying paralyzed on the cold ground.

"Whoa-whoah! Smurfs up there. Are you alright, boy?" He asked dropping his barbells and approaches me.

"Mmm'fine…" I replied still don't wanna move any freaking muscle.

"You sure? I mean, you can go home and smurf for a while. Exercise can wait," he said and started to lift me up on his back heading towards the door.

"I'll smurf ya home, buddy."

And with that, we left his mushroom and started our way towards our bunkhouse.

Sassette's POV

"Breaking Bedrocks! What are you going to need those rocks for, Clumsy?"

It was noon and one hour left before lunch, I decided to follow Clumsy and wherever he will go, to kill the time left for playing. Papa Smurf said we should not play after lunch because it's a bad habit to do many things after eating. Besides, I've got no one to play with so I just tried to mingle on my own until I found Clumsy and followed him towards somewhere in the forest. And now I'm really curious on finding out why is he collecting useless rocks he finds laying around.

"This is for my rock collection, Sassette! Something I've been smurfing with some time now."

Clumsy said picking a white smooth stone near a pond.

"Oooh… But- I still don't get it."

I played with a button on my jumper looking around cautiously if someone bad is watching behind us. You know, Gargamel might be hiding behind any bushes. It is always better to stay alert.

"You know—whoa-oh!"

Thud!

"Gosh! Are you alright Clumsy?"

"Y-yeah. I'm used to it," he stood up and brushed the dust of his white pants. "I think that's enough for now! C'mon, Sassette! Let's smurf back to the village an' I'll bring these babies home." He said with his usual accent. Hearing his voice always makes me laugh. He's got a somehow natural funny self inside him. That makes him one of my most favorite older brother Smurfs at the village.

"Okay. I think it's about to be lunch already! We better hurry, Clumsy! I don't wanna miss whatever Greedy smurfed for us!."

I grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him along. It was too late until I remember why he was called Clumsy for Smurf's sake, and he accidentally stepped on my right foot causing us to stumble through the way back to the village.

Snappy was alone in the bunkhouse sitting on his bed and looking on the window. He's watching the two little blue birds on a tree. They are singing so lovely because they are taken away by the love they feel for each other. How he just wishes to have someone to share love and life with. But that's almost one thing next to impossible. No body will want to share life with a person like him. He is so… Well, Snappy.

"Ugh! What am I smurfing? This is no time for dreaming impossibilities. You have to rest Snappy. Rest!"

He threw his body back to the bed creating a soft thump and few dusts flew on the air. He put his arms behind his head and then started to stare at the ceiling next. Even the two spiders makes him feel a bit jealous.

"Someday, maybe, someday…" He began to close his eyes and think of all the good things that he has now. All those good things that somehow makes him feel that everything, even the nearest thing to impossible, can be possible one day. All he has to do is wait and be extremely patient, which is somehow, the hardest things for him to do.

"Wow! Really, Snappy? You call this place a home? I though it was a dump site! I can't even smurf the flooring with all these garbage! Get up there! Let's clean this smurf up!"

That voice. The voice of the very person who had left their crew just a year ago. A tiny voice that always makes him remember all the naturalistic things around him were something more than what he sees them.

"Nat, is that you…?"

And right there, standing at the front of the doorsteps, was his beloved friend who had been away for a year searching and wandering around the forest all by himself.

"W-what- What are you smurfing here?" He asked him following the boy with his confused gaze.

"Whoah. Ookaaay? Nice to see you too." Nat said smiling at his friend.

When Nat saw Snappy's eyebrows narrowed and his friend's confused state was nothing compared to a dumb clueless child. He sighed dropping the little shoulder bag he used while he was on his long trip. He faced Snappy and looks like he was about to cry.

"I- I need to go back alright! I smurfed it out! No Smurf is an island! I can't go alone anywhere without you guys. Ever since I was away, I almost feel like I shouldn't have smurfed this place at all. I feel like I shouldn't have left your side. I know, I was so eager to explore new things from the deep forest that I lost the importance of a helping hand from a friend. I'm sorry, please forgive me… Snappy."

The clearly unaffected friend raised one eyebrow and rolled his eyes on an irritated manner. He crossed his arms and somehow found his way towards Nat.

"Smurf that. No one misses you, Nat."

Nat stared at Snappy with his teary eyes shocked by his friend's harsh words. He was about to walk out again when Snappy grabbed him by the shoulder and hugged him as tight as a smurfling can.

"No one except me, buddy. I miss you a lot!"

He wiped the tears from his eyes and punched him lightly on the shoulder. Nat on the other hand feels a little better now. He thought he will never got accepted back to their lives again.

Then he saw a dress displayed on a small mannequin about the size of another good friend he knows.

" I-is that - ."

"Yup! You smurfed it! Even the fact that she would be a smurfing a dress on her birthday never smurfed my mind before. I mean, it's absmurflutely ridiculous!"

"We really did smurfed up, don't you think Snappy? We're all gonna be Smurfs any time sooner."

"You're right. Time smurfs so fast, doesn't it?"

They both smiled eyeing the rosy pink gown. Nat was about to ask if Tailor specially made the gown for Sassette or she just requested him to make her one, half of his question was cut when somebody entered the door in a middle hysterics.

"IT'S THE BATH SMURFERS! THEY'RE AFTER ME! HIDE ME MY WELL KNOWN FRIENDS AND HELP ME ESCAPE THIS HYGIENIC LIFE!"

To be continued…

So… Yeah. First chapter done! Yey!

Thanks for reading! If you want me to upload more, please leave a review, follow it, or fave it! Enjoy and have a nice day!

Here's a cookie

Kidding! I don't bake! Hahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where are they?" Sassette waited impatiently for his friends in front of the Eating Mushroom where most Smurfs were already eating hot fresh from the stove chicken stew.

"Sassette, why are you still out here? Everybody's eating lunch already."

Smurfette came with the sound of her high heels on the ground. She invited Sassette to come over and sit beside her but, the smurfling refused her offer saying she wouldn't want her friends to feel disappointed about her. So Smurfette just smiled to the little thoughtful smurfling and started her lunch along with the other Smurfs.

"They better have a good reason for this." She gritted.

"Just smurf a bath already Slouchy! You can't hide underneath the bed for the rest of your Smurf life!"

Snappy yelled at Slouchy as Nat was trying to pull him out from under the bed.

"No!" The smurfling resisted and bit Nat's finger.

"Ow! What a nice way to welcome me, Slouchy."

There was a loud crash and the door fell knocked down on the floor by Handy.

"Aw, I'll fix that, don't worry." He said feeling sorry for what he just did.

"Where is that reckless filthy kid? Show me or suffer with him!" Vanity suddenly came and pointed his mirror on the two smurflings.

Snappy and Nat stared at him for a moment putting the smurf's words together.

They gulped.

"See ya Slouchy!" Snappy hurriedly walked towards the door. Nat was behind him.

"Yeah. Don't worry they won't find out your hiding under your bed! We are not telling theeem!"

"That's right! Bye-bye and… goodluck!"

With that, they left their trembling friend with the elder smurfs ready to grab him and give him a bath.

When he was dragged out, he fell dramatically on the floor looking at the ceiling with teary eyes.

"Goodbye world! My friends had forsaken me for lunch! How could you smurf this to me, my lord of unhygienic-ness? Ho-ow?!"

He continued to whine and cry while he's being dragged out the door with his two feet.

"MY GRAVE MUST BE HIDDEN FOR I CANNOT TAKE THE SHAME! THE SHAME! OH! THE SHAAAAME!"

**Sorry if this chapter is short. I'll try to make longer chapters I promise.**

**But that's all I have for now. ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Mwuahugs 3 3 3**


End file.
